herofandomcom-20200223-history
Dr. Howard Claymore
Dr. Howard Claymore is the protagonist of The Demigod Diaries story Son of Magic. ''Son of Magic'' Howard was originally a mortal doctor who researched the afterlife. One day, when making a speech, he met a sixteen-year-old boy named Alabaster C. Torrington and his father and is asked by Alabaster why can't death be stopped. Afterwards, the host of the talk Ms. Lamia congratulates Howard on it's success. He meets Alabaster again who gives him his address, hoping to get an answer to his question. Upon arriving home, Howard gets a phone call from Ms. Lamia asking for what Alabaster gave him, only for Howard to hang up. Howard goes to sleep and has a dream vision about Alabaster talking to his mother Hecate and tells her that his sister is trying to kill him and asks for help, only for Hecate to refuse as she doesn't want to come between her children. Howard tries to wake up only to be noticed by a surprised Alabaster and is told by Hecate that she brought Howard there. Howard demands to wake up which Hecate allows. The next morning, Howard goes to his local coffee shop owned by his friend Burly Black. Ms. Lamia arrives and uses the Mist to make her and Howard invisible and asks him about Alabaster and says she's his sister. Howard disbelieves this as Lamia looks older than Alabaster's father and starts to shoot at Lamia but it doesn't harm her. Lamia reveals her true monster form and uses a spell to set fire to the coffee shop but Howard is able to escape by driving away in Burly's truck. Howard goes to Alabaster's home where he is let in by his father but upon meeting Alabaster, he sees that the man is not his actual father but a Mistform Alabaster uses to stop people asking questions. Alabaster tells Howard that he is a demigod and that he along with several other demigods fought on Kronos's side against the Gods and the demigods of Camp Half-Blood during the Second Olympian War. After Kronos's defeat at the hands of Percy Jackson, the demigods that supported him had either died in battle or reformed and joined Camp Half-Blood. Alabaster however urged his mother Hecate (who was supporting Kronos at the time) to fight on, but the Gods made a deal with Hecate to rejoin them or they would destroy Alabaster. Hecate agreed and Alabaster was exiled so he couldn't corrupt any other children of Hecate. Lamia soon arrives having followed Howard and battles Alabaster. Howard gives Alabaster an idea how to defeat Lamia once and for all and uses his last bullet to slow her down. However, no sooner have they found the spell, Lamia catches up with them and holds Howard hostage and starts to burn the book containing the spell. Howard sacrifices himself so Alabaster could use the spell and ends up being led down the River Styx to The Underworld. However, he is brought back to Earth by Hecate who gives him a Mistform body for his soul to inhabit and tells Howard that she separated Alabaster and Lamia upon his death, using the power of his sacrifice to bring his soul from Hades and separate her two children. She also tells Howard that Lamia is unlikely to pursue Alabaster since he knows how to defeat her. Howard is then brought out of a Mistform card by Alabaster and tells the boy they have some research to do. Trivia *Howard is the only mortal character in the Camp Half-Blood series to have a point of view. Category:Male Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Book Heroes Category:Paranormal Category:Revived Category:Percy Jackson Heroes